


踵

by itakethebottom



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blood and Torture, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮, 玄亮 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	踵

法正在彭羕的葬礼上见到诸葛亮。这是他这个月第二次见到这个人，上一次是在彭羕死掉的那天，法正接到消息匆忙地赶过来的时候，诸葛亮就站在门口跟殡仪馆的人握手，他的左手带着一只手套，握着一把雨伞。他说麻烦了，然后抬头看见了法正。“有问题您联系我。”法正走到他面前的时候诸葛亮已经收回右手放进了口袋里。手腕处有一块发青的斑痕。法正盯着他看了一会儿，没说话。他想说你的“善后”做得可真快。他要咬重那两个字，完成一次愤怒的挖苦，但不知道为什么，他没能发出声音。还好这不耽误诸葛亮回应他的愤怒。“是提早就准备好的。”诸葛亮说。

葬礼总是挑在阳光热烈的日期。所有人都衣冠楚楚，仪式很短，短且低沉。但并不压抑，躺在合盖的棺材里的这个人，并没有得到太多敷衍的泪水和被悲伤。法正站在第二排靠右的位置，从始至终都盯着诸葛亮的后脖领子看。那是一小截黑色，有些短促，或者说是单薄，法正觉得那好像一截站台，理所应当停放一些什么，所以他以目光等待，然后一无所获。他感到失望，于是转过头不再观看。于是他为彭羕掉了几滴泪，然后开始感到疲倦。

诸葛亮是在仪式结束的下一秒就出现在他的面前的，法正被他吓了一跳，你刚才在那儿，怎么一下子就……诸葛亮并没有打断他，但是法正还是没能说完。他叹了口气。“晚上去我那儿喝酒。” 诸葛亮说。他今天穿了一件黑色的长外套，肩线如削，整个人高而瘦，里面叠了两三层，法正没太看明白，但是每一层的领口都算不上严密，坦白一些锁骨的线条，和一些新鲜的红色。法正意识到诸葛亮向他发出了一个邀请（或者是一项命令），他点点头，与此同时伸手往自己胸口比划了一下，“你多少注意点。” 他诚恳地说。诸葛亮没说话，忽然朝他打了个手势，法正甚至都没看清他的动作，只捕捉到对方的眼神飞快地从他身后收回来，他下意识地回头张望，再转过来的时候诸葛亮早就消失得利落又干净，连根毛都没剩下。法正对着空气作出一个短暂的无言以对的倒霉表情。然后他朝来人露出笑容。

“正好看见你在，” 刘备欢快地说，他大步流星地走过来，拍了拍法正的肩膀，“那我就不费劲寻摸那谁了，这人也不知道钻哪去了，” 刘备这样说道，法正继续保持微笑，直到刘备一把揽过了他的肩膀，“我这儿有个活儿……”

诸葛亮在傍晚走进刘备的办公室，他还穿着那件黑色的长外套，刘备正在壁柜里找什么东西，听见他的脚步声回过头去，朝某个方向努了努嘴。诸葛亮脱掉大衣和夹克放在一边，然后才去打开了房间里的恒温器，接着他又走到房间的另一端，与此同时解下了皮带，拿在左手，然后按下了另一面墙上的一处开关，顶板于是开出缝隙，滑轮被放下来，下面连着腕索。刘备终于找到了他要的东西，那是一只皮质的胫环，内外都有一圈金属的撑托，中间是十字锁扣，刘备拿在手上开关了两次，于是有两声清脆的‘咔嗒’。诸葛亮脱掉衬衫，露出的脊背散落一些粉色的痕迹，大多是走笔一般的条形，其中几处的颜色更深，周围是一些细小的血针点，那是电火留下的痕迹。它们尚有余痛。诸葛亮把皮带递给刘备，后者接过来在手中掂了两下，而后渡给他一个很轻的吻。诸葛亮用一只手把悬索拉下来，然后双手在头顶穿进铐环，转了两圈，然后反手将细革勒进虎口，痛感自此处开始生长。

“你今天跑什么呢？” 刘备收紧铰链的同时忽然想到早些时候的事，他这样问诸葛亮。后者正以一种双手被拘束在头顶的姿态被缓慢地吊起来。他上身赤裸，西裤在脚踝骨节出截断。他没有穿鞋。“我在那儿怕你不好跟他说。”脚尖刚要离开地面的时候升降机停下运作。诸葛亮被悬挂在房间正中央。“案子他接了吗？”诸葛亮说。刘备走到他的面前，一只手放在了他的脖颈处，诸葛亮微微配合着向前垂下头，是驯顺的姿态，因此得到了与之相符的回馈。皮带的声音抽破空气，而后在他右锁骨靠下的位置留下这个场景里的第一道新鲜的血痕。诸葛亮浑身打了个哆嗦，压抑的呼吸是从喉管里滚落出来的。他没有叫出声音。“从现在开始你不该提问了。” 刘备说。

鞭打是被一场性事打断的。裤子在更早一点的时候被扯掉，诸葛亮没有时间，或者是多余的感官去在意这样的事情，脊背上的热痛还在沸腾，刘备已经单手托起他的一条腿，胫骨率先被冰凉的锁环扣住，短链的另一端是另一枚半月钩，刘备顺着诸葛亮的内膝盖一路摸上去，诸葛亮折起右腿，让刘备把另一端嵌在他的大腿根部，这个姿势让他被迫把两股打开成一个不算体面的角度。但其实也没有很不体面。后来刘备插进来冲刺了一会儿，诸葛亮依旧以一个被悬挂的姿态承受这种冲击。期间刘备开口问他，你觉得现在让法正做这个案子合适吗？诸葛亮回答说，快一点。刘备说，我知道，我跟你商量过了，就是白问问。刘备抓住诸葛亮右腿上的锁链，往自己的腰腹狠狠拽过去，于是两个人的身体以一种绝对的亲密贴合在一起。他生我的气呢，诸葛亮说，然后是一些短促的，急迫的，断续的呼吸，口腔被打开，而后被占据，潮湿的水汽从毛孔里被逼出来，又跟粘稠的血珠混在一起，在坦白的皮肤上点连成线，不足成为河流奔趟，却比亲吻更加温柔。“这个活儿给他，下个月我把年假休掉。”刘备射精的时候并没有把性器从诸葛亮的体内拔出来。他双手环抱住悬空的躯干，它余温震热，在男人的虎口之内永无休止地颤抖，刘备把指尖刺进新鲜的伤口，于是拥抱本身成为一场侵略。诸葛亮垂下头颅，小口小口地呼吸。

法正在彭羕的葬礼过后去看望了他的遗孀。女人的神情平淡，悲伤并不明显，但那平淡也未必真诚。他打车直接回了办公室，准确地说是旧办公室，他的新办公室在总部大楼的是一层，四窗落地，是城市鸟瞰的远景。这是他听人描述的，他还没有亲自去过。上周他刚刚卸任行政长，刘备说会给他更加灵活，也更富决策权力的新职位，他还没有来得及理解“灵活”的具体概念，上司就在勾肩搭背的片刻把一个从未有过的大项目交给了他。法正站在太阳底下，眼眶被空气烘干得发痒，刘备在他耳边说话，他看着不久前诸葛亮逃跑的方向，那儿现在只剩下一见方的空气。法正是在那个时候忽然为彭羕感到难过的。

他在办公室加班到晚饭之前，把去年一年的备忘全部补完以后发给了杨洪，完成了最后一项交接工作。他站在打印机旁边等着出文件，这才想起来他没有抄送给诸葛亮。他犹豫了一会儿，又加印了一份。直到他走到刘备的办公室门口站住脚步，忽然意识到自己其实是多此一举。

法正在门口站了一会儿，往回退了几步，再向前的时候后跟先落地，把脚步声踩得很重，然后他敲了三下门，间奏平整。

刘备低头系裤子拉链，诸葛亮已经自己解开了捆住手腕的绳索，把自己扔了下来，他在地上趴了一小会儿，并没着急起来，顺手帮刘备按住了一截鞋尖，好让他顺利地把脚伸进去。“快点儿。” 刘备抄手给了他一下，皮带扣敲在肋骨上，是一声钟鸣。诸葛亮笑了一下，“二十六。” 他报了个数，然后才爬起来。股链松垮地挂在脚踝上，他也没有就要解开的意思，就拖着它直接走进了浴室。刘备花了一点功夫把天花板的吊索收起来，顶灯关掉一半，将空调调会常温，捡起所有散落在地上的衣服和鞋子，胡乱塞进壁橱，然后才打开门。

“刚想冲个澡，没听见。” 他这样向法正解释。

法正笑了一下。他把一沓纸递给刘备，很难克制自己的目光落在房间一角的浴室门上。在刘备低头翻材料的档口法正开始思考：他们俩到底有没有意识到浴室的门是半磨砂的啊？

诸葛亮没有清理自己的身体。法正来做简报，想必要消耗一点时间。那就不是很着急，他这样想，他把右腿上松挂的双环锁链重新戴好，半月环钩依旧扣在右侧大腿根部，原本戴在右腿脚踝的胫骨环却被他移到了左脚上，然后他跪了下来（事实上因为拘束环的相对位置，他也只能跪下来），与此同时他伸手够到了刘备搭在洗手台沿的一件家具外套，随意披在了自己的肩膀上。然后他在口袋里摸到了一盒烟。

浴室门再次被打开的时候刘备靠着门框站在那儿，诸葛亮右手夹着一根燃到一半的烟，头垂的低低的，刘备笑了一下，把排风打开，诸葛亮抬起头来，打了个哈欠，眼睛亮晶晶的。“这也能睡着？”刘备从诸葛亮的手里把半根烟接过来抽。诸葛亮伸手抓住刘备的皮带扣，凭此把自己的上半身撑起来，然后他用嘴拉开才刚刚归位不久的裤链，它就跳出来，弹到诸葛亮的脸上。他把阴茎放到嘴里含了一会儿，刘备不再依靠门框。

“要继续吗？”诸葛亮没有说话，他说不了话，于是就小幅度地点点头。这个时刻里性器坚挺，咽喉潮苦，烟火将尽，困倦的、忙碌的、独一无二的爱人朝他伸出一只胳膊。

刘备把烟蒂按灭在他的掌心。

天完全黑沉之前诸葛亮第二次自己解开了手腕上的绳子。这一次他没有耽搁，直接走进浴室，用最短的时间冲了一个澡，体温降下来的同时，血液被冲刷到脚下，红色很快消失在下水管道的口岸，好像从来没有出现过一样。他走出来的时候刘备递给了一块冰。“回家吗？” 刘备问。诸葛亮把冰块握在手里，与此同时穿上了裤子，“我去那边儿，晚上有个局。” 他回答说。他系好拉链，却没有找到自己之前脱下来的那件衬衫，刘备塞给他一件黑色的高领。“毛的？”诸葛亮挑了挑眉毛，却没有拒绝。他把头套进羊毛的包裹里，刘备的声音闷闷地响起来，“怎么不带我？你要跟人家负荆请罪，怕我影响你发挥啊？” 诸葛亮从布料里探出一颗脑袋，诚恳地点了点头。“那我不帮着你说话不就行了？” 刘备笑着说。诸葛亮终于把衣服穿好，柔软的毛质瞬间就钻进他后背伤口上新鲜翻破的毛细，他疼得打了个激灵。“那我多没面子。” 诸葛亮说，声音很哑。然后他们接吻。

挺好看的。刘备说。身体分开的时刻刘备轻轻捏了一把他的腰窝。那是骨骼的缝隙，它从不坚硬，不会折断，无需愈合，爱人留下伤痕，获赠血液，痛苦被融化成为流体，它从此奔走，时常回顾，永不逃脱。诸葛亮穿上外套，他衣冠楚楚，将要参加一场由他组织的聚会，他将会推杯换盏，谈笑风生，成为知心的朋友，洞察的上司，亲近的同事，他毫不虚伪，从来真诚，当然如此。冰块在手心消失。他用湿漉漉的手掌握住刘备的，后者于是在相握的虎口里落下一个吻。那是他粘稠的痛苦，如同他固执地拖行着的那一只被金属割伤的踵骨。

法正并不后悔认识诸葛亮。他觉得这件事要往开了想，不过是茫茫人生中一点必要的磨难。诸葛亮的家说来不算特别大，但几乎没有隔断，显得格外宽敞明亮。法正在这场聚会的大半时间都一个人靠在料理台上，他看着诸葛亮穿着那件黑色的高领毛衣，在人群中露出笑容，右手的酒杯空了又满，他是慷慨的主人，酒柜里拿出来的瓶子越来越昂贵，没有比这更加宾主尽欢的场景了。如果有的话，那或可寄希望于诸葛亮组织的下一场聚会。法正知道他们是很不同的人，但他在沉默的角落里想起来的还是那扇玻璃门后那个高而瘦的轮廓。对于法正来说，把那个轮廓和眼前的这个人联系在一起并不是一件为难的事情，相反他觉得轻而易举。他意识到他所窥探到的也并非一个必然私密的形象，正如眼下的宴会的主人，也并非绝对意义上的坦白的磊落。他看得见诸葛亮身上坚固的、伴生的一场空间，不得不为此感到惊奇，与此同时却又感到难过。杨洪举杯向他走来的时候他还没有来得及从这种情绪中抽离出来，于是一瞬间的恍惚让他失去了先机。杨洪把酒杯轻轻地磕在料理台的桌面。法正没有说话，他看着面前的, 自己的继任者，某种沉默在两个人之间生长。法正在那个时候又一次想起彭羕，杨洪向他举杯。

后辈的肘臂是被一只骨节鲜明的手压住的。法正看着诸葛亮，杨洪也看着诸葛亮。诸葛亮沉默了大概两三秒的时间，然后他朝法正开口，声音稍微有点哑。他叫了一声，“哥。” 法正一把夺过诸葛亮手中的酒杯，又拿自己的杯子跟杨洪的碰了一下。然后他把两杯酒全喝了。诸葛亮笑起来。法正一把抓住他的手腕，眼神变得锋利，喉咙里的灼热还没有消失，他哑着嗓子对诸葛亮说，“厕所……” 诸葛亮反手扶住了他，然后整个人难以察觉地抖了一下。法正的指腹从他的手心划过，摸到了一小块粗糙的皮肤，砂纸一样的触感。

法正最后一次松开拥抱马桶的手，扶着边缘慢慢站起来，他跺了跺右脚，以期缓解一些麻痛，但于事无补，他暗下决心再也不会参加诸葛亮组织的任何（有酒精的）活动了。他走出诸葛亮家的厕所，意识有些恍惚，然后才有些迟钝地发觉自己在里面吐了多久，客人几乎已经散尽，只剩下厨房里一个人背对着他，在水槽里洗杯子，法正揉了揉眼睛，诸葛亮在阳台抽烟。他听见法正出来的声音转过身来，把烟灰弹进手边的玻璃杯里，在灯火夜里朝他笑了一下，“我叫车来接了，一会儿送你回去。” 法正就点点头，诸葛亮递给他一根烟，法正摆摆手，抽了更想吐，他说，诸葛亮又笑了一下，然后露出那种看起来很诚恳的愧疚的表情，法正开始有些头疼。“彭羕的事我可以跟你另说，” 法正于是先发制人，在诸葛亮说话之前率先开口，“但你不能弄死一个以后，还接着想喝死我。” 诸葛亮把手从阳台的栏杆上撤回来，捋了捋头发。法正叹了口气，“你差不多得了。” 他这样说。

诸葛亮没来得及回答他。“别搁那儿抽了，车都到了。” 刘备的声音忽然响起来的时候法正吓了一跳，他回过头去，看见上司就站在厨房水槽前面，袖子挽到肘关，两只手各拎着一只硕大的满当当的塑料袋。“你给人送楼下去，” 刘备朝他眨眨眼睛，算是招呼，话却是对着诸葛亮说的，“正好把垃圾扔了。”

诸葛亮在法正的葬礼上想起那个晚上。他的公寓就在河边，走出单元门的时候法正还是管他要了一根烟，彼时他正努力地把垃圾塞进桶里，于是示意法正自己从兜里拿。法正摸出烟盒，敲了敲盖子，抽出一根，然后从自己裤兜里掏出一个很旧的火机，打了三遍才点着。我得把这玩意儿戒了，法正吐出一口烟，然后这样说。诸葛亮没说话，“你也应该戒。” 法正又吸了一口，转头把烟雾吐在诸葛亮脸上。这是报复。诸葛亮用诚恳地语气回答说，你说的对。法正瞪了他一眼。“你得怕死。” 法正又想起彭羕，准确地说他只是想起葬礼，体面的、流畅的、完满的葬礼。“怕死才能活得长。” 他对诸葛亮说。

诸葛亮觉得他说的很对，那天他站在法正的墓碑前面，还是穿着那件黑色的长外套，殡仪是他经手，当然也是同一家，就连那天的天气也是一般的阳光明媚，照得他额头有点发热，眼睛干得厉害。他觉得法正说的确实很对，只是推导过程中出现了意外因素，不然为什么现在是他站在这里，而法正躺在那里。

“说的跟你不怕死一样。” 诸葛亮对刘备说出自己的想法以后对方这样回答他，刘备的声音很疲倦，笑容倒不算勉强。诸葛亮的耳发被汗水沾湿，潮乎乎地黏住他的皮肤。他的双手被束缚在头顶，对此无能为力，刘备很体贴地替他别过头发，鞭子的尖梢轻轻扫过颈骨，诸葛亮打了个寒战，皮肤的温度却更加滚烫。“我怕疼。” 他小声地说，“嘶——”刘备一鞭抽在他的肋侧。他使了全力，留下一道过分细长的痕迹，从胸下一直到髋骨，诸葛亮的脚尖猛地蜷缩起来，不再接触地面，整个人在空中晃了两下，耳后的的碎发重新散落下来。二十七。他喘息着报了一个数。刘备伸手拉下绞索，把人放到地上，并没有接开他的束缚，只在相对站立的空间里递给他一个深长的吻。我知道你怕疼，刘备对他说。

恐惧本身就值得迷恋，诸葛亮在很多次性虐游戏的高潮部分思考出一些人生哲理，彼时他的脚踝在流淌血液。还有就是，疼痛是瞬间的，死亡是永恒的，伤害无限近似于爱，爱是一场拥抱。他在刘备的葬礼上抽了一根烟，然后用手指把它掐灭。从此后他怕疼又怕死，恐怕真要福如东海，寿比南山。

李严离职以后诸葛亮把这间办公室改成了茶水间，然后在门上挂了一个禁止吸烟的牌子。人们进一步感受到领导对他们身体健康的关心是在后来的另一次诸葛亮组织的聚会上，年轻的执行官姓费，刚刚三十岁，头发浓密，眼睛黑亮，盯着上司家里大气磅礴的立柜看了半个晚上。费祎旁边站着一个几乎与他同样年轻的人，手上没有杯子，好像也在盯着立柜看，但好像又不是。诸葛亮走过来直接推开了横门，里面是排列整齐的几盒雪茄、一个卷烟器，一些散装的烟草，“这个是丁香。” 诸葛亮善解人意地介绍道。费祎眨了眨眼睛，诸葛亮从边上的一个小抽屉里摸出两个雪茄剪，递给费祎一只，另一只塞进了他身边的年轻人的手里。姜维没有拒绝，只是接过来，也不说话。“自便就好。”诸葛亮说，费祎眉飞色舞，诸葛亮捋了捋头发，抬手按了按后颈，“但我家没有烟灰缸。”他补充说。

从那以后费祎开始戒烟。但那些聚会还在继续，多半是私邸的酒局，诸葛亮并不介怀在那样的场景中敲定一些至关重要的事，比如货物交易、合同给付、佣酬、利率，货港的主管，铜矿的开放，外包的责任分配，当然也包括人命。姜维就是在那些推杯换盏和生杀予夺交错的时刻中渐渐跟诸葛亮熟悉起来的。某一次他听见诸葛亮对费祎说，一会儿结束了留下来，帮我“清理”。这两个字让姜维忽然感到一阵紧绷，随之是某种难以名状的兴奋。于是他拖延着留到了最后，怀揣着某种隐秘的期待。他或许只能旁观，但也并非全无可能参与其中，尽管他还不知道诸葛亮要“清理”掉的究竟是哪一个人，可能是敌人，但也许会是同盟、同僚，甚至亲密的挚友，这对他来说并不重要，他坚信自己将要付出一些忠诚，那是一个很强烈的愿望，是只对诸葛亮的。

后来诸葛亮非常欢快地对他说，你真是一个好人。彼时他正跟费祎两个人撅着屁股在诸葛亮的公寓里趟着垃圾袋收酒瓶子，进行一些字面意义上的“清理”工作，姜维的表情十分坚毅，给费祎看得一愣一愣的。姜维在某一次直起腰的间隙里看见诸葛亮站在阳台上抽烟。

他随即修改了自己的结论，这个时候费祎已经独自一人拖着两个半人高的垃圾袋下楼了，姜维的左脚先于他的意识向阳台走去，他发现诸葛亮并不是在“抽”烟，他只是点燃了那根细长的东西，然后夹在手指之间，火焰吞噬香草，在终于难以支撑的时刻坠落在空气里。姜维在他的面前站住，诸葛亮没有看见他。他把燃烧的烟按在自己的掌心。姜维一动不动，他听见诸葛亮倒抽了一口冷气。他叫了一声疼。

我以为您不抽烟，姜维在诸葛亮抬起头看见他的那一秒平静地开口。对方笑了一下，现在不抽了，他这样说。夜风在彼时过身，诸葛亮下意识地缩起肩膀，耳后的一些碎发擦过毛衣领口，那个瞬间他看上去非常年轻，就好像是他始终是被爱着的。

这一年诸葛亮五十岁。名望与风采都已经生长完整，并不吝啬于展示举手投足间的从容不迫与无可挑剔。熙熙攘攘的席面上一眼望过去，理所当然地望得到那样的笑容，在之后理所当然地只能望得到那样的笑容。他在那些觥筹交错的繁华之中鲜有露出厌烦，几乎不再主动举敬，很少需要一饮而干，偶有在刘禅朝他的座位走过来时会露出一点难以察觉的疲倦，在听到年轻人恐怕真要开口叫他一声“干爹”之前诸葛亮就站了起来，这是为数不多的让他有些头疼的称谓，他飞快地将自己的酒杯倒满，朝刘禅笑笑，抬起手臂之前杯口被一只手牢牢扣住。“我替您喝。” 姜维开朗地说。

宴会结束的时候姜维已经醉到站不住了。诸葛亮坚持没有让他留下来帮忙“清理”现场，他让费祎打车送姜维回去。费祎架着姜维走了两步，然后咚地一声撞在了门框上，给诸葛亮看得一愣一愣的，姜维跌跌撞撞地转过身来，在大衣口袋里一顿乱摸，终于摸出来一个扁扁的方形小盒子，上面还系着条墨绿色的十字缎带。他把礼物塞进诸葛亮的手里，然后才任由费祎把他拽了出去。

诸葛亮转过身来看着满屋子的狼藉，开始感到一阵难以忍受的头疼。他把自己撞在料理台的边沿，然后拆开姜维的礼物，是一只烟灰缸。他把一只高脚杯打碎在桌面上。我以前也不住在这里，他看着自己的公寓这样想道，然后把手掌按在玻璃碎片上。

完。


End file.
